


Yule Balls Can Be Confusing

by Heartithateyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Champions dance, Coming Out, Cute, Draco gets jealous, Drarry, First Kiss, Fluff, Fourth Year, Friend Date, Jealously, M/M, One Shot, Ron is harry's date for the ball, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yule Ball, fake date, finding out, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Rather than ask a random student, Harry asks Ron to go with him to the Yule Ball. But when they have to dance together, all Harry can focus on is how upset Draco seems to get.





	

“This is bloody ridiculous Harry.” Ron says as they walk towards the ballroom together.

“Well I couldn’t very well go alone, could I?” He says, ignoring the very good point Ron is making.

But it was embarrassing enough not having a proper date for the Yule ball, it would be even worse to show up without anyone at all.

So after hours of pleading and more chocolate frogs than he would rather admit, Ron had very begrudgingly agreed to go with him to the dance.

As friends.

Which he had specifically mentioned many times.

“I swear if anyone says anything…” Ron trails off, nervously looking around as they enter the room.

Many of the students crane their heads to look at their arrival, with reactions ranging from mildly amused to shocked. Then it got exponentially worse when McGonagall approached them.

“Well Mr.Potter, it looks like you found yourself a date.” She says as her eyes roam over the two of them. “I hope you remember your dance steps Ron, you’ll be expected to join in the champions dance as well.”   
“The what?” Ron asks as his face drops.

“The champions dance, where the ball is kicked off with the four champions and their partners beginning the dance. Now excuse me, Mr.Thomas seems to have smuggled in one of Mr.Finnigan’s creations.”

She walks off quickly, already scolding the students behind them.

“You didn’t tell me we’d have to dance together!” Ron whispers angrily.

“Well I didn’t know we’d had to! Its not like I planned any of it!” He whispers back, seeing the other competitors line up with their dates. They get an amused look from Hermione as she joins her date and Harry feels a little part of himself die.

“Well come on.” Harry says, extending out his elbow.

“What?” Ron asks, looking completely beffudled.

“Take my arm.” He says back.

“Seriously?” Ron asks.

“Oh come on.” Harry pleads, as Ron gingerly takes his arm.

As the music begins, he more or less drags Ron onto the dance floor and then turns to face him. He places his hands where McGonagall had taught them earlier in the week. The look on Ron’s face when Harry places his hand on his waist is completely murderous and he tries not to let a giggle slip.

As the music begins, Ron is surprisingly decent at dancing in the woman’s position, which is something Harry will never mention for fear of death. He can’t help but notice the crowd seems slightly surprised at how well the two of them move together, and he’s just glad they’re not making a total mess of the situation.

Until he catches one face in the crowd that makes his blood run cold.

Staring at them, with so much fire in his eyes that his blood immediately runs cold, is none other than Draco Malfoy.

His eyes fix on him even as he and Ron dance in circles. The expression on his face isn’t one he’s ever seen before. Its not the sarcastic sneer, or the condescending glance he was used to. It looked like something closer to hate mixed with something he couldn’t put his finger on.

“Malfoy must have a thing for Fleur.” Ron says, bringing Harry out of his daze.

“What?” He utters, trying not to trip on his feet.

“Well I know he doesn’t like Hermione and he’s hated Cho ever since she beat him in history of-“ Ron starts to ramble.

“What are you getting at Ron?” He asks, trying not to sound as frustrated as he felt.

“Well with the way he’s staring at the dance floor, it looks like he’s just had his heart broken in two.” Ron says. “So I reckon he must fancy Fleur.”

“Right. Course.” Harry says, trying to keep his voice level and hide the anger that was bubbling up inside of him for some unknown reason.

“What’s wrong?” Ron asks, trying to look him in the eye.

“Nothing.” He says back, hoping for Ron to drop the subject.

“Harry. What’s wrong?” Ron asks again, his voice growing concerned.

“Nothing, honestly. I just need some fresh air.” Harry says as he lets go of Ron and begins to make his way through the crowd. He ignores Ron yelling after him and finally reaches the door, walking out into the crisp winter air.

He hears the door open behind him and someone else walk out.

“Honestly Ron, I’m fine, I just need a moment.” He says with his back to the other man.

“Don’t tell me, you two already had your first lover’s quarrel.” A snide voice says behind him.

He turns and sees Malfoy standing there, looking dashing in his dress robes.

Well like a dashing jerk anyway.

“Please don’t tell me you followed me out just to bother me Malfoy. That’s desperate, even for you.” He says, his words sounding harsh to cover the hurt.

“Like I would ever be that desperate. You must be though, to start dating Weasley.” Draco says as he angrily adjusts his silk scarf.

“I’d shut up if I were you Malfoy, that’s my friend you’re talking about.” Harry snaps back.

“Don’t you mean boyfriend?” Draco quips back.

“Not that its any of your business, but he’s not my boyfriend.” Harry says angrily.

“Pity, I thought you were finally about to come out of that closet you’ve been inhabiting for the last four years.” Draco says as he fiddles with his gloves.

“You know what Malfoy, since you seem to want to know so badly, I am gay. And I’m not ashamed of it, so stop treating it like some dirty little secret.” He says before his mind can even process the words coming out of his mouth.

For the first time in his life, Malfoy seems at loss for words. He stands there, mouth agape, as the snow slowly starts to fall around him.

“What? No witty comment?” He asks, feeling his heart race and his palms start to sweat as he stands there, waiting for the remarks to come.

Instead, Draco quickly walks towards him and before he can even process how close he is, Draco kisses him.

Soft and sweet and nothing like could ever imagine from Draco Malfoy.

Before Harry can even kiss him back, Draco pulls away and walks away quickly, his face completely unreadable.

Bloody hell.

 

For the next week, Draco does his absolute best to avoid him. In their classes together, Draco runs in the second before class starts and rushes out before Harry can even close his books. He avoids him in the halls and once ducked into what he was pretty sure is a broom closet. Even in the dining hall, he doesn’t even look towards the Gryfindoor table and rushes through his meals.

Finally, Harry decides enough is enough and corners him in the library.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” He whispers harshly.

“What makes you think you’re so special Potter?” Malfoy whispers back as he stares down at the floor.

“You. Kissed. Me. Malfoy. And now you won’t even look at me.” He says angrily, hurt creeping into his voice.

“Shut up Potter!” Draco grits out.

“Just tell me why!” He says back harshly.

“Why does it matter?” Draco says, his eyes still avoiding his.

“Because I deserve to know why someone who hates me would end up being my first kiss!” He says.

“I was your first?” Malfoy says, finally looking at him. Harry feels himself lose his breath as he sees the hurt in Malfoy’s eyes.

“You were. And I’ve been agonizing about it all week about how unfair it is that of all people it was you!” He says, feeling himself on the verge of tears.

“You want to know how long I’ve been agonizing? For four years! Ever since you showed up in my life with your stupid glasses and your messy hair and gorgeous eyes, you’re all I can think about Harry! So don’t lecture me about agonizing-“ 

He cuts Draco off with a kiss, crashing into him with all the desperation he can’t put into words. Its hot and desperate and way too much, yet still somehow not enough. Draco kisses him back just as passionately and wraps his arms around him, like he’s scared Harry would be the one to run.

Finally Harry has to pull away slightly to breath, smiling softly at the other man.

“I hope your father won’t hear about this Malfoy.” He says to the other man, eliciting a laugh.

Maybe Malfoy wasn’t so awful after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
